lakeview_cabin_collectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Red
Red is a reoccurring character in the Lakeview Cabin series. He appears in almost every chapter of the game, only absent in the Movie Theater hub level. He is known to have a wife a son, an unknown daughter, and a another son. Lakeview Cabin Red is the protagonist and only playable character in Lakeview Cabin. He is the presumed owner of the titular Lakeview Cabin. His appearance is that of a middle-aged man with red medium-length hair, a red mustache, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a purple plaid shirt. Lakeview Cabin II In this episode, appearing to be a prequel and secret episode, he is the only playable character once more. His appearance is drastically different, possibly alluding to the fact that this is the "real" story that inspired the series. Lakeview Cabin III Red is the secondary antagonist of Lakeview Cabin III. His sprite is similar to his previous appearance in Lakeview Cabin, however, he is now balding and possibly shows signs of a comb over. During the events of Lakeview Cabin III, Red can be seen peeking around Cabin 2, disappearing when the player gets close. He can also be seen in the foreground of the screen when the player is near the Generator Shed. He is presumably the cause of some of the 'Signs' the player encounters while playing. Red will spawn as a hostile enemy after Babyface has been killed (or burned to a crisp), or if enough time has passed. As an enemy, he is faster than Babyface, but has less health. Upon seeing his son's corpse he will begin crying and his face will turn red. While he is crying he moves even faster and can outrun, even a healthy character. He spawns with the Machete weapon, but if knocked down, will drop it and pick up the first weapon he finds. Like Babyface, if the player tries to hit Red with a melee weapon, he will knock the weapon out of the players h'and, taking it from them if he is not already holding one. If the player is wearing the Babyface Mask and Red has not seen the Babyface's corpse yet, Red will not attack the player and will ignore the player's attacks. Upon his death, the ghost of Eleanor will spawn by the East Docks. Lakeview Cabin IV Red's Ghost is an NPC in Lakeview Cabin IV. His sprite now depicts him wearing a tuxedo and top hat, with his trademark red mustache visible. His eyes are slightly paler too. Red's Ghost will randomly (at a rate of about 1 in 5 games) replace a single member of The Mansion. He will never replace Piggy or Sack Head. If found and alerted, Red's Ghost will target a player and attack them. Unlike everyone else, however, he deals no damage, and disappears after diving into the player. The player will still be knocked down and can take damage from any traps in the roo,m however. In one of the Secret Rooms, the player can find a Portrait of Red. If the player enters this room with the character who Red's Ghost attacked, the portrait will move allowing them entrance to another room. This room features the Skull Box, a map of Lake Lilith the symbols for the Symbol Box of Lakeview Cabin V, and the decaying corpse of Red. Lakeview Cabin V Red's Spirit is a playable character in Lakeview Cabin V. His spirit can be found being tormented by The Demon in Limbo. He can only be played by entering his room, while The Demon is attacking Happy Dad Killer. While you play as him, you can grab The Box and drop it in Limbo for other players to obtain. After it has been brought to Limbo, it will appear in Lakeview Cabin III, in Cabin A next to the Wooden Box. The Happy Dad Mask that the Masked Killer wears appears to be based off of Red's face, based on the wrapping. Additionally, the sprite of Super Dad also appears to be basn off Red. A Painting of Red (presumably the one from Lakeview Cabin IV) can be found in the Attic of the Abandoned House. If brought to Limbo, this painting will smile and make audio cues when brought to parts of Limbo, in reaction to the numbers on the pillars. Lakeview Cabin VI Red has two minor apperances in Lakeview Cabin VI. In the CEO's Office, on the back wall ,you can see the Portrait of Red. After winning the game and getting the Good Ending, the CEO walks into the room and after a few seconds his face changes to that of Red's for two flashes. These two bits of information highly suggest the CEO is related to Red in one way or another. Notes *Red has the most appearances out of any character, appearing in every chapter of Lakeview Cabin Collection and Lakeview Cabin. **He does however NOT appear in the Movie Theater hub, or Last Christmas. *Red is the only character to be both a playable character and a hostile NPC. *Red's corpse being dressed in a tuxedo in Lakeview Cabin IV is most likely a reference to Grandpa Sawyer from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. *Red wanting vengeance for his killed child in Lakeview Cabin III is similar to Pamela Voorhees from Friday The 13th. **His use of a machete could be further reference as this is Jason Voorhees' signature weapon. *All of Red's children share his red hair. Red hair is a recessive genetic trait. *Red's Name show's up multiple locations throughout the series. #In Lakeview Cabin III it can be seen in the bathroom in the black writing RED WAS HERE '57. #To the left of the above, a heart on the left reads R + E in red writing. #In the Kitchen Cabin of LVC3, RED can be seen carved into a table. #While hard to see, the Last Will found by Red's corpse in Lakeview Cabin IV is signed R_d. Category:Killer Category:Playble Character Category:Characters